


The Dare

by Reddie_Steddie_Go



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boyband, Dorks, F/M, Fanfiction, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Long-Distance Relationship, Music, Singing, she works at target, smut at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_Steddie_Go/pseuds/Reddie_Steddie_Go
Summary: When one game of dare turns into something more.  A Why Don't We ,Jack Avery Love Story.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------This story started off as a dream I had where I was dating Jack so sit back and enjoy!





	1. The Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever story on here. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Mackenzie looks like just picture her with blue tips https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479703797810490963/

It was a Thursday afternoon and the boys of Why Don’t We were on the way to Target because they were bored which means it was Dare Day. 

As they arrived, Zach turned to Jack and said, “It’s your turn Jackie Boy.” 

Reluctantly Jack prepared himself for the dare. 

“Shoot,” Jack said. 

“I dare you to get the phone number of the cutest employee that you can find.” Zach says with a smirk.

“What kind of dare is that - shouldn’t I just go buy tampons or something?” 

Zach replies, “Not this time dude I’m spicing it up.” 

Jack looks over at the other boys who just shrugged, Daniel mouths “Sorry buddy.” They wander around the store for awhile until Jack spots her. She had curly hair with dyed blue tips. She was stocking CDs in the electronic department. She looked cute in her red shirt and khaki pants. 

“Maybe she is stocking one of our CDs, Corbyn says snickering childishly. 

“Hardy har har.”, Jack says sarcastically.

“Do I have to?” he asks. 

He doesn’t even get a response as he is being shoved towards her. He timidly continues the walk over there until he is standing next to her kneeling form. 

“Excuse me do you guys sell Sim cards?”

Without looking up, she says, “No, maybe try Best Buy.”

“Oh, ok thank you”, he says defeated. 

He walks away back towards the other guys and they pop out from their hiding spot and motion for him to go back. Zach mouths, “Don’t be a pussy.” Jack huffs and walks back towards her. 

He stands back where he started and says “I lost my number can I have yours?” 

She pauses a second than stands up to face him and simply says, “cute,” as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Taking a half step back she looked him up and down. 

Jack responds, “Thanks, so are you.” 

She chuckles and says “I meant the pickup line.” 

“Oh,” he says sheepishly. 

There is silence and then he looks up and says, “Look my friends- he motions to their hiding place - and I do this thing every time we are bored and come to Target. We dare each other to do weird and stupid shit. Today it was my turn and they dared me to get the phone number of a cute employee.” 

She hesitated and said, “I will give you my number.” 

He looks shocked.

“What really?”

“Yes, why not you're cute and your friends seem like assholes.” 

He chuckles, “Yeah they really are." 

She smiles and sticks her hand out. He stares at it confused. 

“Phone?”

‘Oh Right.”

He hands over his phone from his back pocket opening it to his contacts. She enters her contact information handing it back to him. 

He glances at it and says, “Hi nice to meet you McKenzie Daley, I’m Jack Avery.” 

“Well nice to meet you Jack Avery I hope to hear from you soon” 

She turns and walks away to complete her next work assignment. 

Grinning ear to ear, Jack walks back to the boys and Jonah is the first to speak. 

‘Telling by your face you got it?” 

He smiles and nods “Yeah.” 

“Wow, I thought you would choke,” Zach said truthfully.

Motioning to his crotch Jack said, “Choke on this,” heading to the entrance.

“Oooooo,” taunted Daniel and Corbyn.  
Zach follows after them in defeat. Once they all pile into the car they grill Jack for all the details.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the first date go well? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text Message  
> Jack= parenthesis  
> Mackenzie= brackets
> 
> This is what Mason her roommate looks like https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479703797810489587/

A few days later Mackenzie is sitting at her dining room table eating rocky road ice cream, her favorite, when her phone buzzes next to her. She glances at it thinking it is just a normal notification from instagram but what she sees is a text from an unknown number that says 

 

(Hey)

 

She stares at it confused as another message pops in. 

 

(Oh sorry this is Jack from Target  
I forgot you didn’t have my number  
Sorry it took me a while to get in touch  
I have been busy)

 

Mackenzie replies to him, 

 

[With what?] 

 

Jack replies back,

 

(Writing songs and thinking about you)

 

She blushes at that and replies back,

 

[Oh that is cool that you write songs!]

 

(I was wondering if you could go out with me tomorrow night)

 

[Sure, pick me up at seven.]

 

She puts her phone down and thinks what should I wear as she runs to her to room to frantically search through her closet. 

 

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

 

Mason, her roommate, walks into the apartment and sees clothing strewn on the hallway floor. 

 

“Why are your clothes all over the hallway Kenzie?”

 

“Can’t talk. stressing. trying to find perfect outfit. Date tomorrow night. with Target boy. 

 

“Oh the idiot that asked you for your number on a dare?”

 

“Yeah and he is not an idiot.” 

 

“How do you know that you only talked to him for five minutes?” 

 

“You sound just like Sam.” 

 

“Well she was your best friend so I will take that as a complement.” 

 

She smiles softly then quickly changes the subject, 

 

“Help me pick out an outfit!” 

 

“Do I have to? Why can’t you call your sister?”

 

“Savanna is in school and plus she doesn’t want to hear about all this guy drama with me especially since what happened last time.” 

 

She gives him the puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Ok ok,” he says caving in. “You know I can’t resist puppy dog eyes.” 

 

“Thank you!” She says with a big smile. 

 

7:00 pm the next day rolls around faster than Mackenzie hoped it would. She is quite nervous for this date and doesn’t understand why. It is just another guy. She was brought out of her stressing by the doorbell ringing. 

 

“Shit” she says to herself as she walks to the door. 

 

She hears Mason call from his room, “Have fun but not too much fun.” 

 

She rolls her eyes and answers the door to find Jack standing there with a bouquet of fresh flowers. 

 

“Shit,” she says again to herself except that he hears it. 

 

“What?” He says bewildered. 

 

“What oh nothing. The flowers are beautiful.” 

 

“Yeah, like you.” 

 

She blushes but quickly recovers and asks “So where is this little shin dig taking place tonight?” 

 

“Oh um ah Santa Monica pier.” 

 

“I love it there - the ferris wheel is my favorite. I was always that one kid who always dragged her friends on the ferris wheel at every carnival or amusement park I ever went to.” 

 

“Oh good I thought that it was too cheesy when Daniel suggested it.” 

 

“Not cheesy at all, let’s go.” 

 

“Don’t you want to put the flowers in something?” 

 

“Oh yeah give me a minute.” 

 

She walks into the kitchen and grabs the only vase they own from the one other time she received flowers (fuck you Adam). 

 

After placing the flowers in the vase, she grips the edge of the kitchen counter sighing, “Why am I so nervous? It is just the boy from Target.” 

 

Mckenzie walks out of her apartment locking the door to meet Jack who has been waiting outside. 

 

“Sorry about that. I couldn’t find the vase.” 

 

“No problem. Are you ready for churros and the West Coaster?” 

 

“Don’t forget the Pacific Wheel,” Mackenzie teases.

 

“ Of course,” he says chuckling. 

 

They walk side by side hands occasionally brushing to the car. 

 

As they are driving in the car she breaks the silence with, “Fun fact, the Pacific Wheel is the world’s only solar powered ferris wheel.” 

 

“Wow I didn’t know you were a ferris wheel connoisseur?” 

 

“Oh yeah, I’ve loved ferris wheels since my dad took me on one once when I was finally tall enough. I have just always loved the view from the tippy top. I feel like I’m on top of the world. “ 

 

They soon arrive at the Pier and he asks a very important question. 

 

“Italian or Mexican?” 

 

“Hmm, I had Mexican last night with my roommate. How about Italian?” 

 

“I’m down for either..Italian it is ma lady?” He says offering his hand and leading her to the pizza stand. 

 

She blushes and chuckles. 

 

“I feel like at this point that pizza is just American now,”she giggles and turns her attention to the checkout gal. “Chicken and white sauce please,” she says. 

 

After dinner she asks, “Please tell me you are not too full for churros?” 

 

“Are you kidding, I always have room for churros.” 

 

“Fun fact - I don’t like chocolate so I usually get the caramel sauce.” 

 

“What you don’t like chocolate? How is that possible? Are you and alien or something?” 

 

“Yeah on my planet we would die if we ate chocolate.” 

 

“Well on my planet we bathe in chocolate.” 

 

“Well this could get interesting,” she said as they gave each other side glances. 

 

While waiting in the ferris wheel line Jack notices a bit of caramel on MacKenzie’s face. He leans in close to wipe her face and thinking he’s about to kiss her, she shifts back. 

 

“Woah!” 

 

“What did you think I was going to do?,” Jack questions. 

 

“Nothing,” she says nervously scratching the back of her neck. 

 

He reaches out to wipe the caramel off. 

 

She blushes, “oh, thanks.” 

 

They enter the ferris wheel pod and Jack exclaims with excitement “Yes we are in pod #71!”. 

 

“Huh? . 71.” 

 

“71 has always been my lucky number. It is the month and day I was born.” 

 

McKenzie comments back, “July 1st. Good to know.” 

 

They soon get to the top.

 

“Fun fact- MacKenzie looks over at Jack. “I’ve never been kissed on the top of the ferris wheel before.”

 

“Well I would say we are at the top and we shouldn’t let that fun fact be true any longer.” 

 

He leans in to find her lips and this time she doesn’t move. Neither of them could tell if the fireworks were coming from the sky or from pod 71. Turns out they were coming from both. 

 

After their kiss the ferris wheel descended to the ground. 

 

He asked, “is there anything else you’d like to do tonight?” 

 

“Italian - check; Churros - check; Ferris wheel - check; , Kiss- Check, no nothing else that I can think of.”

 

“Ok, then I shall take you home ma lady.” 

 

She blushes as he escorts her to the car. As they are driving back to her place, the song Quarter Past Midnight by Bastille comes on the radio. Without saying a word MacKenzie turns up the volume and starts singing along. Jack looks over at MacKenzie smiling, realizing that she has a beautiful voice. He then joins her in singing along. 

 

As the song comes to an end he exclaims with excitement, “Wow! You have an amazing voice!” 

 

“Oh this old thing..psssh..it’s nothing but thanks,” she says with a sheepish grin. “You’re not to shabby yourself.” 

 

“No I’m serious it sounds great. Why thank you.”

 

They pull up to her apartment building and all of a sudden she realizes she doesn’t want the night to end so she takes the risk. 

 

“Wanna come up?” 

 

Jack saw a glint in her eye that he hadn’t seen before. Something about it made him unable to say anything but yes. 

 

She leads him to her apartment and unlocks the door whispering, 

 

“my roommate isn’t home.” 

 

He nods not being able to form a coherent sentence because she is immediately pulling her sweater over her head. 

 

She turns around toward him and says, 

 

“you coming?” With a smirk and a lip bite. 

 

He nods again still not being able to form a coherent sentence. Taking off his jacket he follows her into her room and shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading sorry it took so long to update


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Mackenzie react when she finds out Jack is in a band? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Chapter!
> 
> The Boys House https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479703797810703524/

MacKenzie stood at the stove making a gourmet breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast while Jack sits at the counter scrolling on his phone. 

 

He looks up and says, “Can I help?” 

 

“No thanks, I got it. After all scrambled eggs is one of the two things I can make.” 

 

“What’s the other?”

 

MacKenzie answers, “Ramon noodles, like your hair”. 

 

“Ha ha haven’t heard that before.” 

 

“Hey don’t get me wrong, I like your curls. 

 

“Curls get the girls,” Jack says with a wink. 

 

She turns and throws an oven mitt at him but he dodges it and instead the mitt hits Mason who happens to be entering the kitchen at the same time. 

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

Masons yells as the mitt hits him square in the nose. 

 

“One, why are you throwing shit and two, why is there a shirtless boy in my kitchen and three, are those my sweatpants?” 

 

Jack whispers under his breath, “I’m a shirtless man. Also your sweatpants are really comfy.” 

 

MacKenzie hears Jack and giggles. 

 

Mason glares at her saying, “You have some splaining to do Lucy.” 

 

“Ok, ok. Jack can you finish the eggs please?” 

 

“Yeah sure, no problem.”

 

MacKenzie and Mason walk across the hall into the living room. MackKenzie speaks first. 

 

“What has your knickers in a twist?,” she speaks in a really bad English accent. 

 

“You know why my knickers..oh I mean you know why I am upset.” 

 

“No, I seriously don’t Mason. What’s up?” 

 

“I thought you were done with this shit?!”, he whisper yells as he gestures to Jack.

 

“I am!” 

 

“Oh really? Then why is there a shirtless boy in my kitchen?!”

 

“He’s different. I feel different.”

 

“How is this time different?” 

 

“He’s still here.”, she says sassily as she puts her hands on her hips walking out of the room.

She walks back into the kitchen and sees Jack just standing there staring into space.

“Do you even know how to make eggs? 

“Eh, not really. I just wanted to be helpful to a pretty girl.” 

She blushes and thinks God Jack Avery what are you doing to me? 

 

“At this point they are not edible” she says staring down at the eggs. 

 

“Eh, don’t knock it til you try it.” 

 

She turns to him and asks, “Do you really want to eat burnt eggs?” 

 

Yea, you’re right..wanna hit The Diner?” 

 

She asks dumbfounded , “How to you know about The Diner?” 

 

“It’s our go to writing spot plus I like the pancakes.” 

 

“Their pancakes are really good especially with whipped cream and strawberries. Shall we go?” 

“Well, I can’t be a shirtless man out in public so let me go get dressed.” 

She chuckles and looks down at her own outfit. I guess I should go change as well. 

 

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

 

They are sitting in a booth half way through their meal having a comfortable conversation.

 

“I still can’t believe you don’t like syrup.” 

 

“It’s not that I don’t like syrup..I eat it on my waffles and bacon just not on my pancakes.”

 

“That’s still weird.”, he says as he shakes his head. “No chocolate and no syrup.” 

“Alright whatever you say Mr. wears socks to bed.” 

 

“Hey, that has nothing to do with food. That is not even related to what we are talking about right now.” 

 

“Ok whatever, now on a serious note you know what I do. What brings you the dough sir?” 

 

“The dough…oh you mean money?” 

 

“Yes, silly. What is you job? Occupation? Line of work?” 

 

Jack hesitates grabbing his cup of apple juice and drinks intently thinking to himself I thought I’d have more time than this. 

 

Because he looks so nervous she says, “Oh shit, are you a mob boss? Did I just sleep with a mob boss?” 

 

His eyes go wide, “Oh God no..I’m in a band.” 

 

“A band? What kind of band like a marching band?” 

 

He lets out a huge bellowing laugh. 

 

“No MacKenzie a band band.” 

 

“Oh cool what instrument do you play?” 

 

“I sing.” 

 

“Oh cool you are the lead singer?” 

 

“Not exactly. There are five of us.” 

 

“Oh, so like a boy band?” 

 

“Not a boy band, a man band.” 

 

Now she lets out a bellowing laugh. 

 

“So what do you call yourselves? 

 

“Why Don’t We,” he smiles.

 

“Why don’t we what?, she chuckles. 

 

He shakes his head making his curls go back and forth, “No. That is the name of the band.”

 

“Really you do realize you set yourself up for puns right?” 

 

“Yeah, we are fully aware.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

Jack’s phone then starts to buzz against the table. He flips it over staring at the screen. 

 

"Shit," he whispers to himself. “Hey MacKenzie mind if I take this phone call it’s my manager?”

 

“Sure, it’s fine.” 

He scoots out of the booth and heads outside to take the call. When she knows he’s outside she grabs her phone quickly from her backpack and immediately googles Why Don’t We and starts reading. The first thing that pops up is a black and white group picture.. oooh they are all really cute. She scrolls down to read the bio learning the names of his bandmates and reading that they have been together as a band almost three years. Cool. Instinctively, she clicks on Jack’s picture and sees his birthday, his hometown, and his entire family. Wow, he’s got three sisters and was born in 1999. 

She pauses, calculates then says under her breath “Fuck that makes him 19 years old! Way to go MacKenzie, wayyyy to go. I can hear Sam now.”

 

'Wow that’s the youngest you’ve ever fucked.' 

 

“Thanks Sam thanks,” she whispers to herself just as Jack makes his way back to the table. 

 

“I have to head to the studio..want to come?” 

 

“ Sure, why don’t we grab the check and head out?” 

 

“I guess I set myself up for that one. Come on let’s go I have to stop at my house first.”

 

“Do you live by yourself?” 

 

“Nope, my bandmates live with me. In my opinion, it is way too much testosterone.”

 

Twenty minutes later they pass the Welcome to Beverly Hills sign. McKenzie’s eyes go wide because she’s never been to Beverly Hills before. 

 

She whispers under her breath, “Christmas in Africa where the fuck are we going?” 

 

“To the house silly. We are right around the corner.”

 

“Wow really? Beverly Hills? I was picturing you more as a Hollywood guy?”

 

“Really? Why?’’

 

“Because I imagine most people from Beverly Hills are stuck up, cheesy white sugar daddies and you seem pretty down to earth.”

 

“Hah, you're funny Mackenzie, I am glad you think I am down to earth.” 

 

They pull into the driveway and head into the house. 

 

“Wait right here let me make sure everyone has their clothes on. Oh shit I forgot no one is even home they are at the studio already.” 

 

“Wait you guys just walk around naked all the time?” 

 

“Not me so much but we’ve all seen Zach naked more than a few times.” 

 

“I’ll be really quick - I just want to shower and change. Make yourself at home.”

 

MacKenzie finds herself walking forward into the house not sure which direction to go. She’s a little over-whelmed but decides to head left towards what she thinks is the kitchen . 

 

As she walks through the entryway, she says, “Wow, this kitchen is the size of my apartment. Crazy” 

 

She then notices another room connected to the kitchen that looks to be hardly used. She continues walking through another entry way and sees the room is a dining room. She then crosses the hall to the other side of the house noticing a large leather couch and two leather chairs on either side facing a large TV mounted on the wall. She also notices a PS4 and Xbox One under the TV with a stack of games, controllers and head gear. 

 

“Wow I guess they are big into video games.” she says ironically. 

 

She then continues her house tour and walks past the stairs wondering when Jack is coming down. She contemplates going upstairs to make sure he hasn’t fallen in the toilet but shrugs her shoulders and says eh and keeps walking. As she continues walking down the hall she sees a big sliding glass door that look like it led to a beautiful backyard. She was about to walk outside when she noticed another room with the door partially open. She peeks her head into the room to see a white baby grand surrounded by a bunch of other musical instruments.

 

“Damn, these boys must be really talented.” 

 

As the words come out of her mouth she spots numerous platinum EPs framed and hanging on the wall. 

 

She walks closer to inspect just as Jack walks into the room startling her. “I see you found the WDW Music Room.”

 

“Oh um yeah, the door was open and I um was curious.” she says nervously. 

 

“No worries. I will tell you more about it next time. Right now I have to get to the studio.” and he leads her out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon.


	4. The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She finally gets to meet the boys. Will they like her? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

After their twenty five minute jam session in the car they arrive at the studio. The studio is a five story glass building that has a koi pond out front and a fountain inside the front doors. MacKenzie follows Jack inside the building in awe of how beautiful it is. Jack waves hello to Stephanie at the front desk and asks for a visitor badge for MacKenzie. 

“Here is the badge and the rest of the boys are in Studio 5A already.” 

“Ok thanks Steph. Great to see you."

They enter the elevator and MacKenzie kids, “Oh you’re on a first name basis with the receptionist?”

“Oh, yeah we have been recording here for almost three years. You jealous or something?”, he kids with her. 

“Nah, just curious.” 

“That sucks cause jealousy looks good on you.”

Jack winks and the elevator doors open on the fifth floor. He walks out leaving a stunned MacKenzie in the elevator and turns around repeating her line from the night before, 

“You coming?”.

She pulls herself together and nods following him down the hall to Studio 5A. Jack stops in front of the door with his hand on the knob and looks directly at MacKenzie.

“Just a few things before we walk in: The guys are loud and they know I was with you last night so they might tease you or at least me. Not sure if they will be obnoxious or not. So I apologize before we even go in.” 

MacKenzie shrugs saying, “I’m a big girl, I can handle it.” 

“Ok.”, Jack says grabbing her hand and walks through the door.

The room is filled with four people she recognizes as his bandmates and one other dude. The boys were so into their writing that they didn’t realize that Jack and MacKenzie were standing there. Jack clears his throat trying to get their attention. Five heads all turn in their direction. 

MacKenzie suddenly feels self conscious and the blonde yells out, “It’s Target Girl!” 

She chuckles and says, “In the flesh and the name is MacKenzie by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you MacKenzie. I’m Jonah, that’s Daniel.”, he says pointing to the boy with beautiful blue eyes. “That’s Zach.”, he says pointing to the boy with a baby face. “and the one that yelled Target Girl is Corbyn.” 

And as if they have practiced it a thousand times before they all yell in sync and we’re Why Don’t We. MacKenzie chuckles at their enthusiasm and thinks this is going to be fun. Unsure of what to do next, her thoughts of uncertainty are broken by the unknown dude coming up to her and introducing himself. 

“Hi, I’m Chris, the boys’ manager. Sorry for the fast introduction but I have to go and do manager things.” 

The boys all call out to him saying bye Chris we love you and will miss you. 

Chris rolls his eyes, “yeah, yeah, yeah don’t burn down the studio.”

“No promises.”, Zach yells as Chris retreats out the studio door.

“So how was the date last night Jack?,” asks Daniel. 

Jonah turns towards MacKenzie and questions, “was he a gentleman? Did he treat you like a princess?” 

Before either could even answer Corbyn responds chuckling, “well obviously it was good! She is here now.” 

With a slight blush MacKenzie responds, “Yes, he was. Chivalry is not dead.” 

Jack changes the subject by interjecting, “Any whose…what have you guys gotten done so far?” 

“The chorus and bridge are done for the two recent songs we started writing”, answers Jonah.

“Ok then I may have written a verse for the slower ballad,” Jack responds and sits down next to Zach pulling out his notebook turning to the page titled Ballad 64. 

MacKenzie sits down next to Jack leaning in curious about their writing process and is fascinated with how quickly Jack went from zero to 100 and got straight to work. 

“Do you write MacKenzie?”, asks Zach. “You seem very interested.” 

“Not really. I’ve dabbled though but haven’t come up with much. I haven’t written anything decent since..well..never mind..continue what you guys are doing.” 

Zach responds, “Oh, ok then.” 

Thinking that was a super weird answer. Corbyn also overhead and thought to himself that is weird..must be a story there..

An hour later they all stop writing and get up to stretch. MacKenzie is half asleep on a chair and is woken up by Jack.

“Hey sorry that the writing process is kind of boring.” 

“No, it is not boring. I just didn’t get much sleep last night, hint hint wink wink.” 

Daniel overheard and shouted, “My innocent ears!”. 

Jack blushes because now his bros know.

In sync Zach and Corbyn tease, “oooo Jack got some last night.” 

Jonah then being the mother/father of the group says, “come on guys lay off… he may not have been able to even perform we don’t know.” 

Jack says with a scowl, “fuck off.” 

They get back to work writing and MacKenzie sees a guitar case sitting on the couch across the room. Without even thinking she heads over to it to see if there is a guitar inside. She finds a beautiful Gibson acoustic inside and takes it out beginning to strum and hum. The boys stop what they are doing and all look her way. 

“You know how to play?” Jacks asks surprised. “I knew you could sing but play too?” 

“I hope you don’t mind me using your guitar.” 

“It’s not mine, it is Daniel’s.” 

Daniel responds, “I don’t mind but now you have to play us something.” 

MacKenzie quietly curses under her breath and walks over to the empty spot in between Jonah and Jack. 

She starts strumming, hesitates and looks up, 'Go for it sis what’s stopping you'.

She nods and starts strumming again and she gets lost in the song.

(The song is Seemless by Sabrina Carpenter if you want to listen to it)

{Good morning, you're leaving  
I'll see you in the evening  
My best friend till the end  
My better half no pretend  
Our language is sacred  
No people try to solve it  
New adventures on the way

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, yeah, woah oh

We're klutzy, but so lucky  
That I always have you to catch me  
We're partners in crime  
You're stuck with me your whole life  
So different, out of our minds  
From a planet that's hard to find  
Every second every day

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You're right by my side whenever I need you  
Through the hardest times  
I'll be there for you  
At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone  
I won't be hard to find  
'Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless

You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, woah oh}

She finishes and looks up and realizes the entire room is staring at her. 

“Jack you need to keep this one close. She’s nothing like Amanda.”, Zach naively shares. 

Jack glares at Zach as if to say what the fuck with his eyes. 

Oops Zach thinks and tries to redeem himself by saying, “Great job MacKenzie. That song was beautiful and you sounded like an angel singing it.” 

Corbyn says to Zach, “down boy, down boy.” 

“Oh well I wrote it for an angel.” 

“You did, who?,” questions Jack with lots of care in his voice. 

“Yeah, her name was Sam..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you guys enjoyed stay tuned for the second chapter soon. This story is also on my Wattpad Cary411. Don't forget to Kudos and/or Comment


End file.
